


Your Boys

by plaidloverbay25



Series: Your Boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), F/M, Flashback, Pregnancy, Vampires, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidloverbay25/pseuds/plaidloverbay25
Summary: After finally getting comfortable in the bunker and living with the Winchesters and Castiel, worries occur. What happens when Castiel demands for rules and changes to every day life?





	1. Chapter 1

You sat at the table in the library, slowly sipping at your drink. Sam, Dean, and Cas had left about an hour before to get groceries, beer, and more supplies before their next hunt. You had opted to stay at the bunker to work on your missed emails and reading up on more lore. You were stressed and in need of a break. You lifted yourself out of your chair and meandered through the halls towards the bathroom. Deciding to have a bath to relax while you waited made you think back to your early days at the bunker.

_“Dude, I don’t think she fully understands where we are. She might still be in shock.” The taller Winchester had turned to his brother._

_“(Y/N)” a hand waved in front of your face. “Hey, sweet heart, I need you to answer, please.” The elder man nodded at his brother agreeing to his recent diagnosis of you._

_“Definitely in shock. I would be too if I had just been taken from a nest.”_

_“Are we sure she wasn’t in on it?”_

_“Sam, she’s Bobby’s niece. Raised around the life. She should know better.” Turning back to you he tried again. “(Y/N), it’s Dean and Sammy, do you remember us?”_

_You turned your head slightly not fully making eye contact but registering his words. “Dean? Winchester?”_

_“Yeah, that’s me, sweet heartl.” He grinned. “You’re not in danger anymore. You’re in the bunker with me and Sammy.”_

_With his words you began to look around but began to shake. Tears started running down your cheeks and your breathing became ragged._

_“Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa.” Suddenly you were pulled into giant, warm arms and brought into a hard chest. You couldn’t help the tears flowing. Bits of information ran through your mind. You could remember being taken, tortured, made to watch them kill and drain your friend. Your breathing intensified as you remembered the look on the leaders face as he turned to you, probably planning to do the same thing to you._

_You could remember the whistle that caught all of their attention. The large form of a man in the door as the light shined in. It blinded you from seeing what happened next. The next thing you remembered was being untied and lead away from the old barn and towards a black car. You must have blacked out at some point because you couldn’t recall walking into the place you were in now. But one thing you would never forget was Dean Winchester holding you close as everything came crashing down on you._

_You had eventually calmed down enough for the brothers to explain what had happened. The nest had taken you and your friend along with three other women. They believed that they had taken care of all the Vampires and that you were safe with them. They encouraged you to make yourself at home for the night and they would take you to your apartment first thing the next morning._

_You had been given sweatpants and a t-shirt from Dean and then lead to the bathroom. Sam had encouraged you to relax and have a bath. They said that they would be in the entertainment room when you were done. That had been the first night you had enjoyed a bath in the claw foot tub. It was amazing being able to relax and not worry._

_After calming down and taking your time to clean yourself thoroughly you had gone to visit the boys. You could remember them being at your uncle’s when you were growing up. They still joked and bickered with each other like they had done in the past._

_That had been your first night in the bunker. The brothers had helped you clear out your apartment the next day. You couldn’t stay there after your friend/roommate had been taken from there. The guys had invited you to stay as long as you needed._

_A couple weeks after being there you finally met Castiel. The angel of the Lord who automatically took to you and wanted to know all about the Winchesters as young men. Castiel and you grew close quickly. He never strayed too far even on hunts. To him you were another human that needed protecting or so you thought._

You were brought back from your memories by a deep voice calling your name. “I’m in here, babe.” You smiled as your boyfriend entered the bathroom and sat next to the bathtub.

“So how did it go? Please, tell me you brought back the right ice cream and syrup. If not, then you have to explain that to your child that kicks me all day.” You laughed and kissed your blue-eyed angel as he gave you his special crooked smile.

“The ice cream is in the freezer. I got extra this time, just in case.” Castiel reached down and stroked the top of your swollen belly that protruded from the water. You rested your hand on top of his and moved it slightly to the left.

“She knows your back. As soon as I heard your voice she started moving. I guess she loves you as much as I do.” You kissed him again and then moved to get out of the bath. “Okay, I’m stuck. I’m going to need your help with getting out.”

Castiel immediately jumped up to get your favorite fluffy bath towel. You loved it because it wrapped all the way around you and even covered your baby bump. Being eight months pregnant was sometimes a struggle.

As you redressed you could tell something was on Castiel’s mind. “Hey, blue-eyes, you okay baby?”

He regarded with you with your favorite smile again. “I will be. I am just worried that I won’t be here next time you need help. Or what if I’m not here when our daughter arrives?”

“Hey, Cas. Sweetie, you are just one prayer away if I ever need you.” You grabbed his hand. “Don’t forget who her grandfather is. I swear if Chuck pops in one more time asking whether she’s here or not, I’m going to scream.” Your angel chuckled at that.

“Fine, but I insist that one of us is here with you at all times. For everyone’s safety.”

“You mean your sanity.” A chuckle escaped his lips at your snarky comment. “I will only do this if I get to choose my company and I make the rules.”

“Rules?”

“Yes. Like, Gabriel can “stand guard” but only when the boys are gone. I love your brother but sometimes his pranks are way too over the top. Him and Sam seriously need to figure out their sexual tension.” Cas nodded to that one.

“Also, Dean is not, and I repeat, is not, allowed to suggest baby names. Or try to get me to try weird craving foods. The last one with the pickles made me puke.” Again, a nod from Cas was all you got.

“And my most important rule.” You turned and wrapped your arms around your angel. “I want you here the most, and so does she.”

The both of you could feel the slight kicks to your abdomen that your daughter was bestowing upon you. With a kiss to your forehead you sighed. Slowly Cas lowered himself until his face was level with your belly.

“Are you okay with all of your mother’s rules?” he asked as he slowly rubbed his hand in a small circle where the kicks had been.

You smiled proudly as you watched Cas enjoy his time with your child. “I think we will be just fine as long as our boys are here to take care of us.”


	2. My Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Castiel reveal to the boys the name you chose for your daughter. Sam and Dean can’t help but dote on the little girl.

“All right boys, false alarm.” You yelled through the open door of your bedroom.

The dark-haired angel moved into the doorway of your shared room when he heard you yell. “Wait, I thought you were in labor.”

“I guess not. The pain is gone now. Maybe a little bit of gas.” You smiled at your now husband. “I’m sorry. I thought we were ready.”

Suddenly you saw Dean standing in the door way. One pant leg on and the other dragging behind him. “So, she’s not coming?” he grumbled.

“Sorry Dean, no. She’s not ready yet.” You looked over at the disgruntled man while rubbing your swollen belly.

“I’m going back to bed.” You felt horrible for waking everyone with false labor. At least you all were somewhat prepared.

“No baby!” you heard Dean yell and then a loud slamming of a door.

“He’s worse than a teenager.” You smiled at Cas who was chuckling at his best friend’s antics.

“Our daughter will never act like that.” A burst of laughter escaped your lips.

“If she is anything like me, then she definitely will. I was a very rambunctious, rebel as a teen.” You laughed again at the look on Castiel’s face. “Don’t worry, blue-eyes. She’s going to have you wrapped around her little finger. You will be none the wiser.”

“(Y/N), you do realize I’m an angel. I can always know what she’s up to.”

“No, Cas. Don’t do that. We are going to let her be a normal child. Well as normal as she possibly could be.” You laughed again at. “I would have never thought I would be married to a wonderful man, well angel, and having a beautiful little girl. Hunter’s just don’t get that.”

Castiel moved closer to you and grabbed your hand. “You deserve all of that and more.” He leaned down for a kiss. Your lips were just about to meet when a sharp pain moved across your abdomen. The pain made you hunch over.

“Cas, I don’t think this is a false alarm.” You rubbed at your belly.

“So, the contractions are still far apart? Maybe you should lie down for a little bit. Rest up.”

You moved towards the bed as you nodded. “Yeah, yeah, good idea.” Leaning back on the pillows, you closed your eyes and breathed deeply. You moved your hand to rest on your bump and then soothed yourself and your daughter with small circles.

“You almost ready to meet us little one?” Castiel smiled and moved onto the bed next to you. His hand joined yours as you drifted back into a restless sleep.

 

Thirteen hours, lots of screaming, and one traumatized Dean Winchester later, you held your baby girl in your arms. You felt weak, exhausted, and yet energized all at the same time. Your mind raced as you took in every beautiful feature of the little girl in your arms. Cas stood next to you with a hand brushing through your hair.

“You are amazing, did you know that?” he kissed your forehead.

“She’s amazing,” you just couldn’t look away.

The two of you looked up as a knock came at the wooden door of your hospital room. In walked Dean with Sam following quickly behind.

“Uncle D gets to hold her first.” Dean was smiling like a crazed man and walked straight toward you.

“Dean, you need to wash your hands first.” Cas instructed.

“Yeah, of course.” He quickly turned to the sink in the room and scrubbed his hands roughly.

Sam was standing off to the side. “How are you feeling, (Y/n)?”

“Tired, practically exhausted but I don’t want to put her down.”

Sam smiled at that and took a closer look at the small bundle in your arms. “She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel smiled down at the both of you.

“So, what are we calling her?” Dean had finished washing his hands and was waiting patiently for you to hand him the little girl.

You glanced up at Castiel at the question. “We never really agreed on a name.”

“I rather liked your idea from the other night.” he commented.

“Really? You liked it?”

“(Y/n), it’s perfect. She’ll be named after amazing hunters.”

You smiled up at your husband. “Well, uncle Dean, uncle Sam, meet Celeste Roberta Novak.”

“Charlie?” Sam grinned.

“Bobby?” Dean chuckled.

“Who else?” you smiled. Handing your daughter over to Dean. He gladly took her and began to quietly talk to her.

“You should rest, (Y/n).” Castiel sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around you.

“I will but for now I’m enjoying this. I’ve got my boys and now we’ve got our girl.”

“Our girl, I like it.” Sam smiled over at you from behind Dean as the two of them doted on Celeste.

Castiel leaned in and kissed you. “I think I’ll sleep now.”

Just before you drifted off to sleep Cas whispered to you “I like it as well. You have your boys and I have my girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the second part of this little series. I hope to have one more. We all know little Celeste is going to be doted on. Not just by her parents but by her uncles and grandfather too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic ever posted on Tumblr. It's one of my favorites to come back to.


End file.
